HFSF Ch 7:A step closer
1 hour later The autopilot guided the shuttle as it entered Earth Two's atmosphere,making banking moves to slow down,it seemed to go on for forever but soon enough the orange flames disappeared. By now the sky surrounded the shuttle and the runway could be seen just miles away,John cracked over the radio."Welcome back guys,hope you had a nice trip up there." "It was not easy but we destroyed it but Christina gone along with it as well." Oh...I am sorry guys,we'll talk about it after you land but listen,The autopilot is going to turn control to you so you have to land the shuttle on your own,fire crew will be waiting just incase." "Thanks for the information Dad." Jordan took control of the shuttle,making adjustments to the stick. Analysis called the altitude,"Alright Altitude is 1000 feet."Jordan pulled the stick forward making the shuttle do down,"Altitude is now 800 feet."The runway easier to see as they continued to glide through the sky."600 feet."Jordan now leveled the shuttle to began losing speed,"400 feet"He pulled back on the stick making the shuttle pitch up as Pixy deployed the landing gears."200 feet,We are almost there."Jordan seeing that everything is going fine,let go of the stick. The shuttle's back wheels touched the ground,then the front. Everyone high-one each other to getting back safe,but they soon remembered not everyone made it back,their happiness soon fated. After the shuttle came to a stop,the four stumbled out where Davis was already waiting for them."Good work up there Guys,but there is no time to rest now. We need to gather what you found up there,you got the flashdrives." "Yes we do,we downloaded what we could."Elle pulled out the flashdrives and handed it to Davis."You guys deserve a good rest,go to the barracks over there."As so the four left the shuttle as it was being pulled into a hanger,they changed out of their spacesuits,"Okay so what now?" "Well We're going to talk to my dad for a bit obviously."Elle said as her father came into the locker room,with a grim in his smile."So what happened up there?"The four tells John about the station exploding and so on,"Now that is really something...Um..honey I need to have your friends come along for a second." "Alright..Guys come on,you heard what he said."All of them left the locker room then proceeded to one of the diving tanks,"Why don't you take a dive for a few minutes."Elle,Jordan,and Pixy realized that they hadn't gone for a swim once in their lives."Well go on..give it a try."And so they did,The three enjoying it as they soar through the water like the endless air,Back on the surface. John and Analysis was just talking,"I hear that you rescued some birds back on Earth,so does that mean your going to help?" "Well why not,they are my friends after all." Back under the water,the three was continuing to do loops and spirals,until the three stopped unexpectedly,The experience reminded them of their home."You remember that day too,don't you." "Yeah..." Flashback New Emperor Land January 13,2130 Elle was being hugged by John,at the same time Drive was being taken to a nearby helicopter waiting to takeoff,"I am sorry Elle,We have to leave Emperor Land for now." "But why dad?"She said with a worry,"Dr Beatle says that she is going to do testing out here,so she is sending us off to another place just to be safe." "Alright...if she says so."Elle and John was met by Analysis,Jordan,and Pixy. Already Mumble and the rest of the population was already waiting for them,All of them took at look at New Emperor Land for one last time,Dr Beatle waving as the helicopter lifted off. Elle was snuggled close to John as he was holding something in his flipper,"Elle." "Yes Dad" "There is something that I wanted to give you."He revealed a golden locket necklace in his flipper,"This was your triple grandmother's,your triple grandfather given it to her as a symbol for peace,love and friendship,but it looks like the peace part was broken,anyway make sure to keep it in good condition."He said as he handed it to her,it was a little big but she managed to put it on."Thanks...Da for this.." "Well she decided to pass it down our family so you should thank her."Elle nodded as she waddled to Jordan and Pixy who were both behind a mini laptop,the three watched the screen as news about the war continued raging on over on the other side of the world. flashback ends Elle removes the necklace,opening the locket to reveal a picture of Jess and Flora smiling and waving back,"Seems like thing's didn't all change,I have my grandparents watching over me..whoops WE have OUR grandparents watching over us"She corrected herself as she closed it. Shaking her head,Pixy playfully punched Elle which caused the necklace to fall out of her flippers and slowly sink to the bottom,leaving air bubbles as it did so."Hehe oops..." "You and your sense of humor.."Jordan said sarcastically as Elle dived after her prized belonging. After she retrieved it,the three broke the surface."You guys ready,we need to head over to the briefing room." "Why that?" "Davis found out what Vincent is planning,he said something about a missile." Several hours later Elle,the others and all the Emperor Pilots listen to the Mumble as he spoke about the coming mission,"I'll transmitting the latest information we received from Elle. According to this Vincent has a base located within range for a airstrike,he is also preparing to send a missile fitted with a nuclear warhead towards the south pole. In that case,where most of our population is now. "Seems like Vincent doesn't want to end in defeat,We must stop the Missile launch!" Pixy also spoke,"We'll be in the radar room watching your video feed." Everyone went into a dark room where large screens surrounded stations of controls with helmets'(To give you a idea of what they look like,they are similar to the Oculus Rift,like this for example /watch?v=75f12kDE2Pk) ' "Wow such cool stuff you guys have." "It sure is but remember to be careful with it,one wrong move can ruin your chance." Elle and all of the Emperors puts the helmets on and controlling their aircrafts which surprisingly happens to be WW2 and Twenty-first century fighters since the airbase was only a reserve. Anyway they taxied to the runway,taking off from the airbase flying low and fast. After flying over the sea for nearly 2 hour,they flew over land again. Already fireballs and smoke can be seen miles away,"Looks like it already started." "Jordan,Davis follow me and stay on my tail."The Three planes sped pass in the canyon,The radio calls of their friends losing connection made them angry."We are almost there guys just hang in there." "Elle he is really trying to stop us,pick up the pace."The Three planes turned and spiraled until Vincent's base come within sight,"There!"The three penguins were suddenly shocked,Vincent's base wasn't a base itself but a power plant fitted with energy weapons."Pixy,something isn't right here."Pixy called from the radar room,"Okay Guys,fly around for a bit,I am going to find out if the intel was incorrect."But Suddenly Pixy begans shouting at everyone"Guys!Get out of the way theres a plane approaching at high speed!Move!Move!A red laser comes speeding towards Davis,"Watch out!"He turns infront of Elle but it was too late,"Dang it!" (Boom) 5 planes including Davis goes down in flames,"I lost connection sorry Guys."he takes off helmet and stands out of his chair. Elle and Jordan was stunned at the sudden impact to their team,They look to where the laser came from."So,have you found a reason to fight yet?Elle!" "What!" "Oh no it's Vincent!" "That's right!Now say hello to my little friend here!" Elle and Jordan apply full power and speed towards Vincent's plane,Vincentine also applied full power,"Here comes the snow..." "Guys,try to keep him busy,I'll try to see what kind of plane he is flying." Elle,Jordan and Vincent went head on with each other,They fired two missiles at Vincent's plane but only scratching it,Vincentine fired his laser at the two. Only to miss meters apart,Both of the penguins made another pass again only scratching it."What's his plane made out of?Bedrock!?" As the two passed Vincent they were shocked at what happened next,he was able to do a faster U-turn."NO WAY!" Vincentine just smiled and fired his laser again,this time hitting Jordan's right wing making the plane break apart and explode into a million pieces."Sorry Elle he got my wing,your on your own."He pulled his helmet off and watched Elle as she gambled with Vincent's plane,she fired another missile. This time it did real damage,Destroying the laser located on top of his plane. Analysis suddenly came on her headset,"Elle,he is still controlling the missile."Elle began to turn her plane faster then normal to try to stay behind Vincentine. "Can you see yourselves,see why I plan to win!" "Not if I have to say about it!" "We are going to start over from scratch,That's my plan." Elle just fired more missiles at his plane,some of them missing. He fired his own missiles at a random direction "What's he doing?"Elle got her answer cause without warning,they exploded causing a burst of light and damage to Elle's plane. Still able to control it,she fired a few bullets into his left wing."Nice shot but your going to have to try harder then that." Vincent fired another missile that burst again but Elle knew from her first mistake and avoided it,"It's gonna be over soon." "Oh it's not over Elle,This is where it starts,you know what I am talking about right,anyway It's time."Suddenly a large missile shot out from one of the powerplant's funnels and was headed skyward."He launched the V2 and it was right under us the whole time!" "Too bad,Elle!This twisted game needs to be reset. This missile will send you back to the dying world you came from." Pixy cames on Elle's headset,"Elle listen up,that plane he is flying is a ADFX-02 Morgan." "Well that explains it's strange shape,now tell me how to destroy this thing." Analysis finished Pixy before she can reply,"Attack Vincentine head-on,it's weak point is the air intakes." "Thanks Analysis."Elle was trying to get infront of Vincent by going full power and coming back around,seeing this he tried to intimidate her,"Fire away Coward!" She carefully positioned herself head on with Vincent's plane and fired her last remaining missile,just as he was about to fire his."Crap!"Vincentine tried to evade the incoming threat but it was not use,the missile flew into his left intake and exploding. "Come on!" The left engine on Vincent's plane begins to burst into flames,just as Elle's plane flew by over his cockpit. Shortly after the plane disappeared,Vincentine pulled the ejection handle and shot out. Ten seconds later his own plane exploded,He just stared in silence as the V2 missile above self destructed and causing a bright light to shine across the sky." "Okay Elle,You want to play like that so be it." Meanwhile "Yes the missile destroyed itself."Every pilot that was watching her cheered as She placed her plane on RTB mode and removed her helmet,Pixy and Analysis came through the door to hug Elle."You did it Elle!" "I sure did!" Elle confront Jordan,"Hey you did great out there." "Thanks Elle,You did great yourself."There was silence as Elle and Jordan stared at each other,Both of them slowly move their heads close,nuzzling each other. The cheers echoed around the room,Some of the emperors crack a smile on their faces. Vincent slowly glided down to the ground with a smile himself,he was thinking about one last effort."Looks like I am going to have to go on to plan C."He said as he walked back to the abandoned powerplant. Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions